


The Devil Is An Angel  - Google Docs

by XxxWhiteLionxxX



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:53:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxxWhiteLionxxX/pseuds/XxxWhiteLionxxX





	The Devil Is An Angel  - Google Docs

The Devil is an Angel

     It was an early spring morning for a small village on Rapa Nui. The normally quiet morning was bristling with anxious excitement for today was March 4th, 20,000 a.p. This day marked exactly 6 months since the murder of Aser Kessinger, a well-known and loved man with noble lineage. The person responsible for his death went on trial no more than two days later and the council spent those six months deciding on her punishment. Yesterday, they had finally agreed on what they thought to be a fitting punishment and posted it on the walls. The paper said that Spero Purus Unus was to take 58 lashes from a silver tipped whip and be magically fire branded with the letter D on March 4th, 20,000 a.p. at sunrise. Many had awoken before the moon had fully set to see who had dared to kill such respected man and were still waiting in hopes of catching a glimpse of the daemonium before the others had crowded the amphitheatre. Dalmatius Kessinger was among those early risers. He had sent his son here in hopes of teaching him the meaning of hard work and responsibility. Dalmatius had arrived only three weeks ago to see how his son had fared only to to be told that he had died five months earlier. That day everyone saw Dalmatius the apathetic cry for the first time in s 500 years of life. The emotionless face he once bore was replaced with one of pure rage, that could only be satisfied with the blood of the accused, as the murdering woman walked upon the iscenery with her face concealed by the shoulders of the guards. All that could be seen of her was a lock of crimson hair and coquelicot eyes. She didn't hold her head down or make a sound or movement as she was chained to the stage. Even in her shame, Spero, held herself with unfaltering composure. The same composure she had depicted during her trial and in the face of a sentence that had others calling out for mercy. Dalmatius vowed to himself that he would make her suffer just as his son had suffered. Spero looked out at the crowd before her and looked for those she knew. Her eyes fell upon that of her oldest childhood friends and she silently prayed that she would still be able to find the fondness they had held for in their eyes. In the eyes of anyone else she had only found fear, anger, hatred, disgust, and nothing at all in the eyes of some. She wouldn't be able to handle it if her friends looked at her the same way everybody else did. Alas, her pray fell on deaf ears for with a single searching glance she found nothing but disbelief and pity. Even though the looks wasn't the same as the others, they still looked at her differently and it only served to remind her of what she had to endure ever since she had went on trial. How had it come to this?," I thought ",Why did I let it get to the point where even my friends no longer look at me the same? I don't wish for mercy for I am undeserving of it. I knew Aser's intentions and warned him, but when he did it anyway I didn't try to stop him. Now, I must pay the price for standing by and doing nothing to prevent him. It was my hand that stole his last breath, so it's only fitting that I'm to suffer at the hands of those before me. I lowered my eyes from that of my friends to the eyes of Dalmatuis. The depraved look in his eyes could make god quaver in consternation and ominous suspicion. He was in a sense something worse than the devil, what I don't know nor wish to. Then, as if sensing my fear of him, he smiled and said ,"till death due us part." It was almost inaudible, but I heard it over the growing crowd's cheering as the whip was raised behind me. The meaning behind it was not lost on me and caused me to pale at the mere prospect. I didn't feel it cut through the skin of my bareback nor the 56 that followed it.When the whip rose for the last time I took no notice until dalmatius yelled out for the executioner to stop. My gaze never left his as he walked upon the stage and took the whip. He moved so that he was just barely within my line of sight. It was made worse due to knowing when it would meet its mark, making me tense up in preparation. In those few seconds it took the whip to reach me Aser's death flashed before my eyes as if it were happening in front of me all over again.

        I could see Aser performing the incantation from the tree branch I was perched on. I could tell that something went wrong when the smoke produced towards the end of it was a black as the night sky but I made no move to try to stop him. I recall him shouting out the last lines",Deus in terra fructum regeneratione" and then nothing but crippling pain.Soon the pain was gone and in its place was confusion and rage, mind numbing rage. I recollect charging through the trees towards him and the fear in his eyes. After that my vision goes black, yet I can still sense everything around me. I could hear the eerie silence of the forest surrounding me, smell his fear, feel Aser struggling in my hands, and taste something coppery in my mouth. Once the blackness cleared I could see my reflection in his dying eyes. I was terrified by what I saw, the devil in all her glory staring back at with pitch black eyes and blood running down her throat. The spell had worked but not in the way he had wanted. Someone was reborn that day and it was as the one thing they had deceitfully hid from the others because of shame and the fear of rejection. A single tear rolled down my cheek as the pain of the whip pulled me out of the painful memory.This time I screamed for everything that happened and would happen. The crowd mistaked my dismay and cheered louder than they had the last time. Well, look at me now more ashamed and rejected than ever," I thought bitterly. I wondered what would have happened if I had told everyone what, or rather who, I was before hand. Would I still have wound upon this stage before these people to receive punishment? Would aser still be alive? No one will ever know, and I will forever wonder what could have happened. Even in this hell I had found myself in I still had hope, hope for the possibility of seeing better days. For my mother had once said ",Et alas habebat quasi diaboli iterum alia angelus." The phrase was nothing but the truth and it was all the more important because of it. When translated it said ", the devil once had wings like any other angel." As the mages branded me with a stylized D I came to a realization; I had helped all these people in one way or another, and they all cheered as I bleed, cried, and screamed. EVERY last one of them had come to me no less than a day ago to treat their sick, heal their wounded, and prevent them from dying that very day. I guess what mother said was true in its own right for the devil was an angel before her fall from grace. I am the devil, and this time when I fall the world will be worse off once i'm gone.I will continue doing what i've always done, but let it be remembered that the devil was an angel. An angel that was twisted by the others around her until now. They will learn that there are worse things than me, and those things lack the sense of humanity that I posses. After such a revelation nothing from the outside world would ever reach me again, I knew this and accepted it. Let dalmatius torture me for i'll only grow stronger. Let the public shun me for it will strengthen my resolve. As the old saying goes ", When the world turns its back on you turn your back on the world" at least I think so. The phrase is a least 20,024 years old and hasn't been used for at least half of that time. I couldn't help the silent chuckle that escaped at the thought of quote. How I started wondering about the accurateness of the quote in such a dire time was beyond me. It took me a moment to realise that my hands had been freed of the cuffs that had confined them.I raised them to inspect the mark upon my chest and was left in awe. The D was essentially burned into my skin yet it looked more like a tattoo than a fire brand. I traced it with a single quaking finger and shuddered as a new level of pain traveled down my back. Finally, I rose to my feet and returned to my home. Once, I was there I proceeded to bandage my back and disinfect the D. after I had completed that task I went to the clinic I had worked at for the last 7 years of my life. It wasn't much just a small hut on the outskirts of town. Everyone had wondered why I chose to work so far from the village but now I think they'll be glad I did.

 

**Plz read and review. Flames are welcome**


End file.
